This invention relates to a device for controlling the flow of fluids; and more particularly, to a mechanical device that controls the flow of fluids through a movable element.
Ball-type valves are washerless devices that control the flow of fluids through piping, hoses, or other means. Flow is controlled through a ball-like element that has an opening perpendicular to a stem axis. By turning the stem the hole can be aligned with an inlet and an outlet permitting fluid to flow through a passageway. The stem may be further rotated through an angle that closes or partially obstructs the passageway that passes between the inlet and the outlet.
Ball-type valves can be very effective in controlling fluid flow. However, under some circumstances the valves may leak. A leak may occur when the seal between the ball-like element and the housing fails. In this case, fluid can pass around the seal and the housing and flow up the periphery of the stem. When the valve begins to leak, it can be necessary to disassemble the valve to access the retaining parts that press the ball snugly against the housing. Some valves, however, are not designed to be repaired or maintained, as the retaining parts are either concealed or inaccessible. The present invention is directed to an improved valve that provides access to the retaining parts.